


The Most Fashionable Men of Britin Manor

by emynn



Series: 2016 Winter QAFestival [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: Brian and Justin know how to be fashionable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Winter QAFestival for the prompt "Ugly Christmas sweater"

Justin pulled the sweater over his head and went to admire his reflection in the mirror. Yes, going with the red one was the best choice. It really made the giant reindeer, his antlers adorned with ribbons and holly, covering his chest _pop_. 

“And now, the pièce de résistance,” he murmured, and pressed down on the reindeer’s nose.

Instantly, the string of Christmas lights dangling around the reindeer’s neck began flashing.

“Perfect,” he said and, giving the reindeer a fond pat, went off to find his boyfriend.

He found him in front of the fireplace, contentedly drinking from a mug. 

At least, he _was_ , until he spotted Justin, at which point he spat out the liquid.

“What,” Brian said, wiping his mouth with his hand, “is _that_?”

“It’s an ugly sweater,” Justin said. “You know, for the ugly sweater party Daphne is holding tonight?”

Brian stood up and came closer to Justin. With a cautious hand, he reached out and touched the reindeer, then recoiled as if it were an actual animal snapping at him. “It’s hideous.”

“It’s _perfect,_ ” Justin corrected. 

“It’ll blind me,” Brian muttered, and headed off toward the kitchen.

Justin followed him. “And where’s your ugly sweater? You know Daphne’s a stickler for the theme. She won’t let you in the door like that.”

Brian ripped off a few paper towels and turned back to face Justin, his hands in the air. “This _is_ an ugly sweater.”

Justin sighed. He tried to cross his arms over his chest, but it was rather uncomfortable with the Christmas lights, so he settled for planting his hands on his hips. “It’s black cashmere.”

“It’s from _three seasons_ ago,” Brian said. “I’m embarrassed just to even admit I had it in my closet.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “You know, you’ve really become quite boring in your old age.”

“Sorry, Sunshine,” Brian said, heading back to the living room. “That one doesn’t work on me anymore. Should have thought of that before you embarked on your campaign to make sure I always knew you’d love me no matter how old or gray I become.”

Justin frowned as he watched Brian clean up his mess from the floor. “You know, Daphne --”

“Daphne adores me and accepts me for just who I am,” Brian said. 

“Fine,” Justin snapped. “Just know that I’m never leaving your side the entire night and I’m going to make sure the Christmas lights blink extra brightly at you.”

Brian laughed and, tossing the paper towels aside, stood up to pull Justin in for a tight squeeze. “I have a better idea,” he said. He dipped his hands beneath Justin’s sweater, slowly inching it up over his head. “There,” he said, licking one of Justin’s nipples, then the other. “ _Much_ better.”

“Brian,” Justin said, struggling to speak under the barrage of kisses Brian was planting down his neck. “We have to get to the party.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of making a fashionably late entrance?” Brian murmured, moving to unzip Justin’s pants.

Justin moaned, but even as he moved to remove Brian’s top, he was thinking of the other sweater he had bought last week, knowing Brian would pull some kind of stunt like this.

A round of mind-blowing sex, get Brian nice and agreeable, and then get him in the _proper_ sweater.

“Oh, yes,” Justin moaned. “We’ll be fashionable all right.”


End file.
